There is a need for storage cabinets for storing large flexible, planar sheets such as maps, blueprints, plans and the like in such a way that the sheets may, because of their size, be sorted through without being removed from the cabinet. Thus storage cabinets used for this purpose require a cabinet door latch mechanism of the type which permits the door to be partially opened to a sort position and then further opened to a retrieval position. Current latch mechanisms are prone to jamming if both sides of the door are not opened the same amount and at the same rate.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a door latch mechanism which utilizes a simple latch action.